


Oofuri Genesis

by Fujiwara_no_Seimei



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujiwara_no_Seimei/pseuds/Fujiwara_no_Seimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or "How Tajima Created the Oofuriverse in Seven Games"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oofuri Genesis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Genesis 1](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/2548) by God. 



**1** In the beginning Tajima created the heavens and the earth.

 **2** Now the earth was formless and empty, darkness was over the surface of the deep, and the Spirit of Tajima was hovering over the waters.

 **3** And Tajima said, “Let there be Haruna,” and there was Haruna.

 **4** Tajima saw that Haruna was hot, and he separated Haruna from Abe.

 **5** Tajima called Haruna “pitcher,” and Abe he called “catcher.” And there was a pitch, and there was a strike—the first game.

 **6** And Tajima said, “Let there be a discord between the teammates to separate Mihashi from Mihoshi.”

 **7** So Tajima made the conflict and separated the pitcher under the discord from the team above it. And it was so.

 **8** Tajima called the pitcher “Ace.” And there was a pitch, and there was a strike—the second game.

 **9** And Tajima said, “Let the people under Mihashi be gathered to one place, and a new coach appear.” And it was so.

 **10** Tajima called the new coach “Momokan,” and the gathered peoples he called “Team Nishiura.” And Tajima saw that it was awesome.

 **11** Then Tajima said, “Let the team produce bonds: friendship and trust among the players that lead to healthy motivations, according to their various dispositions.” And it was so.

 **12** The team produced friendships: trust leading to motivations according to various dispositions, and confidence and pride and healthy competition according to their kinds. And Tajima saw that it was still awesome.

 **13** And there was a pitch, and there was a strike—the third game.

 **14** And Tajima said, “Let there be games in the stadiums to encourage Abe and Mihashi, and let them serve as opportunities to make them better friends, and maybe more than friends,

 **15** and let there be games in stadiums to give a purpose to the battery.” And it was so.

 **16** Tajima made two great Tournaments—the greater tournament to be called “Summer Koshien” and the lesser tournament to be called "Spring Koshien." He also made practice games.

 **17** Tajima set them in motion to give opportunity to the battery,

 **18** to govern Mihashi and Abe, and to separate Abe from Haruna. And Tajima saw that it was hilarious.

 **19** And there was a pitching machine, and there was an orange—the fourth game.

 **20** And Tajima said, “Let the stands teem with ouendan, and let the band play the same songs over and over during the games.”

 **21** So Tajima created the cheerboys and cheergirls and all the instruments and band members to populate the stands, according to their kinds, and every proud parent according to their children. And Tajima saw that it was good.

 **22** Tajima blessed them and said, “Be fruitful and increase in number and fill the stands, and let the fans fill the stadium.”

 **23** And there was a pitch, and there was a strike—the fifth game.

 **24** And Tajima said, “Let the land produce rival teams according to their prefectures: the team of Tosei, the team of Bijou Dai Sayama, each according to its high school.” And it was so.

 **25** Tajima made the players according to their positions, the batters according to their skills, and pitchers and catchers according to their strengths. And Tajima saw that it was good.

 **26** Then Tajima said, “Let us make baseball in our image, in our likeness, so that they may rule over pretty much everything ever.”

 **27** So Tajima created baseball in his own image,  
in the image of Tajima he created them;  
infielders and outfielders he created them.

 **28** Tajima blessed them and said to them, “Be fruitful and increase in number; fill the tournaments and win them. Rule over the lesser sports like soccer and basketball.”

 **29** Then Tajima said, “I give you every compromising “training technique” possible, so that there may be unresolved sexual tension and fodder for many inappropriate doujinshi,

 **30** And to all fujioshi, I give handholding and blushing cheeks and rain-soaked uniforms and hugs and tickling.” And it was so.

 **31** Tajima saw all that he had made, and it was very good. And there was a pitch, and there was a strike—  
—and Tajima decided to stop creating the Oofuriverse and play some baseball.


End file.
